Simplemente, un sueño
by Kiw-chan
Summary: Cuando la lluvia llega y alguien te ayuda, jamás te esperarás que se convierta en tu amiga, jamás te detendrán los obstáculos que te impidan estar con ella... y nunca podrás superar el hecho de que ella no estará a tu lado desde ahora. (AU) (IkexMia)
1. I

El título tendrá una tilde (,). Es que supongo que FanFiction no me lo pondrá y al final quedará así: "Simplemente un sueño.

El fic contará con dos o tres partes, no tan largas. Ojalá disfruten de la idea que surgió de la nada mientras jugaba el desvío de Priam en Awakening.

(AU) (IkexMia)

* * *

 ** _Simplemente... un sueño._**

 _La lluvia comenzaba a caer de un cielo nocturno gris, con los relámpagos haciéndole compañía. Un chico aprendiz a mercenario caminaba por los árboles de un bosque sin vida, pisando fuertemente cada charco que veía, como niño. ¿Qué decir? Su infancia estaba llena de tristeza y de pesadillas que, por suerte, no podía recordar la mayoría._ _Riendo cual pequeño, disfrutando de la fría lluvia y de ver reflejados los rayos en el agua transparente._

 _Hasta que luego recordó que le arrancaron su infancia sin ser culpable de crimen alguno, que le destruyeron sus sueños infantiles en una simple serie de tragedias ocurridas hace años, eso a pesar de que tenía 13 años. Tal sabor amargo de pérdida que tanto odiaba tener lo hizo tomar su espada dorada de madera y caminar de mala gana hacia donde hallara una salida de aquel bosque._

–Y... ¿Puedes decirme a dónde vas?– Preguntó una voz femenina, algo chillona.

–¿Quién eres tú?– Ike se dio la media vuelta.

–Yo soy Mia. A diferencia de ti, yo sí te conozco.– Respondió Mia, luego carraspeó la garganta. –Tú eres Ike, el hijo del líder de los mercenarios de Greil... de verdad que es un honor conocerte.–

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Preguntó el oji-azul.

–Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser mercenaria, ¡Y ahora que te encuentro, puedes ser mi tutor!– Gritó emocionada la menor del cabello índigo.

–Yo creo que no...–

–¿Cómo...? He viajado desde muy lejos para que me ayudaras a cumplir mi meta, no puedes hacerme esto.– Interrumpió Mia, con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

–Lo lamento, pero sólo soy un joven aprendiz. Regresa con tus pa...– El mercenario no terminó de nuevo por un comentario de su acompañante.

–... Mis padres... viajé con unos amigos de ellos, porque... mi padre está muerto, y mi madre pronto lo estará...– Dijo la niña, sollozando por lo bajo. –De igual forma, lamento haberte molestado...–

–¿Y te dejaron venir sola a este bosque en medio de una tormenta?– Inquirió con ironía el peli-azul. –Dime la verdad, ni una mentira, ¿De acuerdo?–

–P-pues... lo cierto es que me perdí.– Contestó apenada. –P-pero tú también lo estás, ¿No?–

–No, mi padre me está esperando afuera del bosque.– Negó con los brazos cruzados el niño.

–Emmmm... ¿Me llevas contigo?– Preguntó inocentemente Mia, con sus manitas juntas y casi hincándose. –Por favor, por favor...–

–Bien...–

–¡Sí!– Saltó victoriosa la oji-verde, dándole un golpe en la cara al otro infante. –L-lo siento... n-no era mi intención... hacerlo...–

–No... te preocupes. Lo único que te voy a exigir es que, en cuanto acabe tu entrenamiento de principiante, te irás con tus amigos.– Pidió Ike, sobándose su mejilla.

–¡Si, señor! Lo prometo... ¡Gracias, Ike!– En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, la niña ya se encontraba abrazando al niño. Y éste correspondió dudoso al abrazo.

 _Mia, con sus escasos métodos de discreción, sacó la espada de madera de Ike y corrió con ella en manos. El hijo de Greil la siguió tratando de recuperar lo que le quitó, en su intento por alcanzar a su nueva compañera se subió a un árbol y poco luego cayó en un charco de lodo. Soltó suaves gritos de dolor mientras se sobaba su espalda y se retorcía en el suelo, causando que se ensuciase más._

–J-ja, ja, ja... deberías de... ja, ja... tener cuidado... ja, ja, ja.– Recomendó la menor entre risas.

–¡Ah! Qué daño, y t-tu apoyo no me es bueno...– Ike respiró hondo y después se levantó. –¿Podríamos irnos ya?–

–¿No estás herido?–

–Sólo son caídas y golpes. Si quiero llegar a ser como mi padre, tengo que aguantar tales cosas que son diminutas comparadas con la guerra.– Respondió dolorido Ike.

–No puedes decirte eso aún cuando niño, espera.– Dijo no muy convincente la pequeña, sacando una medicina de su bolsillo. –Es la única que tengo, así que úsala bien.–

–¿Segura?–

–¿Por qué no haría de estarlo?– Mia sonrió.

–¿De verdad qué quieres dármela a mí?– Insistió el infante peli-azul.

–Vamos. No viajé hasta Begnion para que mi tutor se quejara en todo mi entrenamiento, ¿O sí?–

–No, creo que no.– Ike le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la medicina.

 _Como por arte de magia, el dolor del aprendiz desapareció en cuanto comenzó a hablar y a reír con Mia. Los dos menores se sentaron en un lugar que no estuviera mojado y también jugaban, señalaban las nubes y platicaban sobre sus vidas. Las nubes, ahora blancas, se disipaban y le abrían el paso a un brillante Sol; la luz de éste dejaba ver que las hojas de los árboles eran color manzana bastante claro._

 _La niña ayudó al niño a caminar con un poco de esfuerzo hacia la salida del bosque. Se habían hecho amigos luego de una mañana en la lluvia, pero no porque ya se iban les impidió seguir hablando. El siguiente tema de conversación sería la peculiar espada que Ike traía consigo, eso le despertaría recuerdos antiguos._

–¿Puedes contarme por qué tu espada de madera es dorada?–

–Porque mi padre me dijo que Ragnell era una espada legendaria, ¡Bendecida por la diosa!–

–¿Ragnell?– La pequeña se rascó la cabeza, confundida.

–Sí, así se llama la espada verdadera. Pero...–

–Pero decidiste llamar a la tuya de esa forma también.– Completó la niña del cabello índigo. –Te deseo suerte.–

–¿Para? ¿Por?– Inquirió el peli-azul.

–Para que consigas la Ragnell real.–

–... Gracias... lo cierto es que... tenerla no será tan bueno como parece.– Susurró Ike, recordando el momento de la muerte de su madre.

–¿Mmmmm?–

–¡Ike!– Gritó un hombre de voz gruesa, el padre de Ike.

–¡Padre!–

–¿Shinon? ¡Titania!– Voceó Mia, corriendo a abrazar a los mencionados.

–¿Los conoces, niña?– Preguntó Greil.

–Somos amigos de su difunto padre, no te preocupes por ella. De hecho viajamos aquí para convertirla en mercenaria.– Explicó Titania. –Tal vez nos sea útil en un futuro.–

–Ah, ¿Sí? Entonces será un honor entrenarte, niñita.– El padre de Ike le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Mia. –Aunque... tienes cara de usar espadas.–

–Padre.– Interrumpió Mist, la hermana menor de Ike. –¡Ike! ¡Estás bien!–

–Sí, sí. Todos los enanos se abrazarán y, o conocerán después. Tenemos cosas que arreglar sobre... cosas.– El maestro arquero se cruzó de brazos y caminó en la delantera.

–Bien... ¿Y quién es ella?– Greil señaló a la niña oji-azul.

–Es Mia, nos conocimos esta mañana.– Contestó el aprendiz a mercenario, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

–A puesto a que están cansados, vayamos a casa.– Dijo la peli-roja, montando a su caballo y subiendo a la pequeña de cabello índigo.

–Cierto... tenemos una pequeña herida que sanar.– Mia rió.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _6 años después..._**

 _En el mismo bosque gris y triste de antes, la espadachina portadora de una Wo Dao se encontraba bajo un árbol, esperando que la lluvia cayera, pues las nubes comenzaron a hacerse negras desde hace ya algunos minutos. Solitaria, atrapada en sus pensamientos, de pronto sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba bajo el árbol donde Ike se cayó cuando niños. Sus cabellos volaron por el frío viento que se avecinaba, se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor que le ayudara a aguantarse la baja temperatura._

 _Sus manos temblorosas tomaron su espada, aquel deseo se convirtió en algo más fuerte que la amistad, la Wo Dao que le obsequió Ike era como un tesoro para ella, no sería capaz de acabarse tan valioso regalo. Luego su mente hizo memoria de lo que había escuchado días pasados:_

 _"–La guerra que tendremos no será para nada fácil de ganar. Daein, Gallia y la mayor parte de Begnion se aliaron en nuestra contra. Buscan quitarle a la Emperatriz Begnion... y posiblemente apoderarse de otros territorios como Crimea.– Comunicó un soldado de ropas rojas al jefe de los mercenarios. –La Emperatriz me ha mandado a contrataros, señor.–"_

 _"–Trabajamos para la defensa del Imperio ya, eso no va a ser un problema.–"_

 _"–¿Y Crimea, señ...?–"_

 _"–No podemos proteger a todo lo que se les una, pero sí a los nobles que entren al Imperio, ¿Algo más?_ _–_ _Preguntó el dueño de Urvan."_

 _"–No, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su atención.– El soldado saludó al estilo militar y se retiró, sin ver a la curiosa que escuchó la plática."_

 _Eso fue muy confuso para Mia, más teniendo en cuenta su compromiso con Ike. Le juró que protegería a los mercenarios de Greil en caso de guerra pero, ella realmente estaba mal de sus sentimientos... últimamente estaba decaída y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el bosque; con la mirada perdida y cerraba los ojos, aún así no dormía._

 _Dio un suspiró y parpadeó algunas veces, intentando no conciliar el sueño. Su piel se hizo helada, sentía frío y ganas de regresar a casa para cubrirse con una manta y escuchar como su novio le susurraba cosas bonitas aunque a la mayoría no les ponía atención. Fue cuando sintió un ambiente cálido rodearla que la dejaba envuelta en algodón suave y tibio._

–No deberías de estar aquí sola, te lo he dicho muchas veces.– Susurró Ike, abrazándola cariñosamente. –No tienes ni idea de lo que sufro cuando no estás conmigo. _–_

Mia se recargó en su pecho y rompió en llanto silencioso. –No quiero luchar... no puedo... perdóname.–

–¿Por qué te disculpas?– Preguntó el mercenario, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Si no quieres luchar, mi deber será protegerte. Te lo juro...–

–No necesito protección. Ike... no sé que me ocurre... me siento cansada, débil y mal.– Replicó ella, cerrando los ojos.

–¿Quieres algo?– Preguntó el peli-azul, sacando una medicina. –Tómala, pero úsala bien porque es la única que tengo.–

–No creo que esto alivie lo que tengo.– Murmuró la de cabello índigo.

–Entonces te daré algo ilimitado.– Dicho esto, Ike besó a su novia.

 _También la abrazó, no quería soltarla, ella tampoco a él. El chico sintió las lágrimas de Mia rosar su cara, supo enseguida que estaba llorando, le dolió verla así. Rompió el besó y acomodó la cabeza de la chica de los ojos esmeraldas en sus brazos, luego la volvió a besar y le cerró sus ojos._

–No llores, simplemente duerme... duerme y sueña con que tus pesadillas se acaben. Yo estaré aquí, cuidando de ti mientras viajas al mundo de ensueño. Porque si a ti te pasa algo, yo me muero.– Comentó por lo bajo el portador de Ragnell.

–... Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño, Ike. Ahora sigue el mío, ¿No?–

–Si, la verdad desde que apareciste en mi vida... mi sueño fue querer estar contigo toda el tiempo del mundo.– Contestó Ike.

–Gracias...– Fue lo último que dijo la espadachina antes de dormir.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Y así es como se acaba la primera parte, con Mia durmiendo en los brazos de Ike. Siento que me salió mal, no pensé que fuera a sentirse así :/ pero los que deben de juzgar son los lectores.

La siguiente parte yo la veo trágica, trataré de profundizar lo que sentirá Ike conforme ve algo que lo marcará de por vida, va a ser algo inesperado, o eso es lo que pienso.

Saludos.

Si quieren decir que tiene OoC, me encantaría la idea de que hicieran el fic sin OoC. Eso me ayudaría a mejorar para darme una idea la próxima vez que desee hacerlo mejor :)


	2. II

Hola, me da gusto que la primera parte haya sido de su agrado. No creí que fuese así, ya sea porque yo lo sentí rápido :/

Esto lo hice lo más trágico que pude, casi como cuando mi querida Emmeryn murió. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, ese capítulo de Awakening no fue muy triste que digamos.

* * *

 **II.**

 _Ike también cayó en un sueño profundo. Después de todo, él tampoco había dormido bien estos últimos días. El muchacho jamás había estado tan cerca de Mia cuando se trataba de descansar luego de un día pesado para los dos. Pero ése sería el único momento en que podría disfrutar de estar con ella mientras dormía._

 _Los sueños de Mia fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de hojas quebrándose, cerca de ellos y cuidando de no ser escuchadas como para ser alguien conocido quien se acercaba. Pronto la espadachina pudo ver entre los árboles una antorcha, y escuchó los susurros de hombres que trataban de buscar algo._

–Que mal guardan silencio.– Dijo, levantándose con la Wo Dao en manos. –… Con suerte y puedo asustarlos.–

 _Sigilosamente y confiando en sus instintos, se acercó hasta donde vio claramente a los hombres que llevaban las antorchas. Por desgracia, ellos también la vieron y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de rodearla._

 _Eran muchos, demasiados, más de los que habría podido derrotar en sus días alegres como mercenaria. Las risas que escuchaba le aturdían la cabeza, esas armaduras rojo escarlata pertenecían a los rebeldes del Imperio._

 _Fue entonces cuando un infante pesado dejó caer un hacha en el piso, el metal brillaba al igual que en su centro dorado. Sin embargo, había gotas de sangre cayendo del arma, la muchacha supo saber de quién era ése hacha, y ver la sangre caer sólo le trajo un mal sabor a la boca. Ver a Urvan en manos de los rebeldes simplemente significó una cosa para ella: Su líder, su jefe… él había..._

–Un gran logro, ¿No es así? Él partió esta mañana solo, mis hombres lo encontraron vagando con un grupo de Crimea. No dudaron en atacarlos, como éramos más… la muerte le llegó muy rápido.– Comentó uno de los enemigos, agarrando Urvan. –La dejaremos aquí, queremos plantar el miedo en los mercenarios de Greil.–

–Y tal vez la muerte de otro integrante también nos ayude en nuestro cometido.– Un caballero rió fuertemente antes de apuntar a la espadachina, ésta se puso en guardia. –¡Arqueros!–

–¿Uh…?– La de cabello índigo desvió sus ojos esmeraldas a los varios arqueros que salieron a sus espaldas. –… P…–

 _Las flechas lanzadas le dieron directamente en su torso, luego salieron otros tiradores atrás de ella, esta vez dispararon las flechas en su espalda. Cada una haciendo que gotas de sangre saliesen de su cuerpo, al igual que lágrimas de sus ojos. Pronto cayó de rodillas, aún agonizando._

–¿Espalda o de frente? – Preguntó un soldado. –Da igual, tu muerte ya nada la puede detener.– Dicho esto, el hombre la empujó con el pie, para así caer de frente.

–Comandante, el hijo de Greil no tardará en despertar.– Avisó un soldado.

–Probemos tu fuerza, Ike. ¡Ustedes…!– El comandante señaló a algunos de sus aliados. –¡… Esperen su llegada y desháganse de él! –

 _Ike llegó después de que algunos rebeldes se retiraran. Tan pronto como acabó con los soldados que se quedaron, corrió con su novia y la vio ahí, en el suelo. Con una de sus manos rosó la mejilla y con la otra acarició el cabello de Mia._

 _Su vista se desvió al hacha que se encontraba de su lado. En ese momento, las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que su deseo de ser fuerte. Miró a su amada, su respiración se hizo más rápida y, en un intento por contener los gritos de dolor, clavó Ragnell en el suelo._

 _Su padre; él que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, el que le ayudó a ser quien era ahora… muerto. Sentía como si le clavasen millones de lanzas en la espalda, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, ¿Así era como le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él? No pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y clavar su espada en donde fuera._

 _Y Mia... su adoración, su razón de luchar, la que lo hacía ser fuerte cada día, ella era su futuro. El corazón del mercenario se rompió en pedazos. Quería arrancarse la piel y vivir bajo una tormenta sin fin, quería morirse para estar con ellos. Su vida entera vio su final en esos instantes, ya nada tuvo sentido para Ike… con su padre muerto y el amor de su vida igual, ¿Qué podría hacer en esos momentos para librarse de tanta tristeza?_

 _Se recostó al lado de Mia, viendo sus ojos abiertos y cada una de las flechas clavadas en su interior, con la Wo Dao siguiendo en su mano derecha. Le depositó un tierno beso en los labios y las lágrimas del peli-azul le humedecieron las mejillas a la chica, el chico sintió una de las flechas en su hombro y se detuvo para contemplar de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de la espadachina._

 _Gracias que observó esos ojos verdes, pensó que ella lloró desde el momento en que supo que su muerte se avecinaba. Furioso y triste a la vez, la rabia combinada con dolor que sufrió le hizo perder el juicio y comenzar a arrancar cada una de las flechas que veía, contando las que ya atravesaban el tronco de Mia._

 _Cada una caía, seguida por otra y otra. Al terminar, gritó desesperadamente para después ponerse de pie y tomar Ragnell del tronco en el que la dejó. Respiró hondo y secó sus lágrimas, alzó la espada y cerró los ojos._

–… ¡Ike! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Suelta esa espada!– Gritó una voz, los gritos parecieron más como murmullos.

 _El héroe abrió los ojos. Hecho esto, por su mente se cruzó un recuerdo de hace algunos años, algo muy valioso para él._

"– _¿No crees que es lindo?_ – _Mia se encontraba disfrutando de un bello amanecer._ "

"– _¿Y tú no crees que es un poco temprano?_ – Llegó Ike y se sentó a su lado. _"_

"– _Ike…_ – La oji-verde se recargó en los hombros de su novio. –… Si uno de nosotros se llega a separar del otro… ¿Seguiremos adelante?–"

"– _¿Seguir adelante, eh? No lo sé. Lo que importa es que jamás voy a dejar que te separes de mí._ – _"_

"– _¿Y si…? Prométeme que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro sólo si me ocurre algo._ – _"_

" _La luz del Sol iluminó los ojos azules de Ike, éste sonrió levemente. –Te quiero… y por esa razón te lo voy a prometer._ –"

"–… _Te amo.– La de cabello índigo le robó un beso al muchacho."_

 _Recordar ese amanecer fue suficiente para hacer que soltara Ragnell. Pero también lo fue para que se desmayase._

–… Llevadlo al fortín.– Ordenó un hombre alto, su identidad no era muy clara.

–Sí, Señor.–

–… Jefe, ¿Y Urvan? ¿Vais a…?–

–Ya me encargaré de eso.– Interrumpió el 'jefe'.

–Como ordene, general.– Una pelirroja, junto con otras personas, llevaron a Ike consigo.

 _Los ojos del general se quedaron observando a la espadachina, involuntariamente una lágrima calló de su ojo derecho. Él suspiró y se dirigió a Urvan, tomándola firmemente frente su cara, musitó las siguientes palabras:_

–Tu muerte no será en vano, Mia. Daré mi vida para conseguir una victoria justa, incluso Ike se hará más fuerte…– El castaño bajó el hacha. –Pero la soledad pronto se apoderará de él, a menos que le deje un cargo muy importante… como el mío. –

 _Caminando, pues, tranquilamente. Greil recogió el cuerpo de Mia y lo recostó sobre un árbol. Mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, cerró los ojos y sintió una brisa que indicaba fuertes vientos del norte. Los pastizales del bosque, ahora teñidos por un resultado de la cruel guerra que apenas comenzaba, pronto fueron manchados por gritos ensordecedores._

–Y así, esos gritos son de gente inocente.– Con estas palabras, se despidió de una de sus mercenarias. No sin antes volver a alzar su hacha enfrente de ésta. –Con esto, espero que sepas la importancia que tu vida tiene para nosotros.–

 _Poco después de que Greil desapareciera entre el bosque, el cielo volvió a ser azul y tener un brillo excepcional. Los rayos del sol iluminaron en rostro de la chica de cabello índigo, también unas letras acompañadas de una bella canción eran entonadas por alguien de la tribu garza._

 _La princesa Lillia, la mayor de los garza, echó un vistazo a la mercenaria. Bajó la cabeza en cuanto notó que su vida ya no podía ser salvada, juntó sus dos manos y pensó que tal vez podría tranquilizar su espíritu por lo menos._

 _Esperó unos segundos pues una presencia había interrumpido los deseos de calma que ansiaba cumplirle a esa pobre chica, no era nadie más que su hermano menor, Reyson, saberlo la tranquilizó un poco… pues había escuchado que el Imperio trataba de matar a toda su tribu. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que tenía que estar a salvo._

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Reyson? ¿No te dije que esperaras junto a Rafiel y Leanne? Apresúrate y regresa antes de que nuestro padre y los reyes laguz te encuentren afuera.– La rubia tomó el brazo de su hermano.

–¿Y por qué tú no regresas? –

–… Tengo que ayudarles con algo a los reyes. ¿Quieres que regrese contigo?– Preguntó ella.

–Te refieres a sanar el espíritu de almas inocentes, ¿Cómo ella?– Reyson señaló a la difunta. –Bien, lo que quiero es ayudarte…–

–No.– Respondió sin dudarlo Lillia. –Jamás me perdonaría si algo te ocurriese, por favor, vuelve con Rafiel.–

–Pero los tres queremos ayudarte, y también a padre.–

–He dicho que no. Nuestro hermano, Rafiel… él sabrá como podrán ayudarnos. Sin embargo, poniendo sus vidas en peligro no sería ayuda.–

–De acuerdo.– El oji-verde salió volando.

Lillia suspiró, aliviada. –Perdóname, los tres… cuando llegue el momento voy a tener que cumplir mi promesa. Para darle esperanza al continente, una esperanza a Tellius para que salga de la guerra.–

 _La princesa garza extendió sus alas y empezó a cantar. Su dulce voz fue percibida por Reyson, él no deseaba que su hermana mayor se apartara de su lado. Solamente se iría por una muestra de agradecimiento que le debía a esa familia beorc, ¿Por qué? Si Lillia moría, el rencor que le tenía a los beorc, por más pequeño que fuese, aumentaría cada día._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Soy mala para hacer cosa tristes, me tardé tiempo en actualizar porque estaba buscando "perfección" en la parte trágica.

Tal vez se confundieron al ver a Greil, les voy a explicar. Simplemente tomaron Urvan para sumir en el temor a los mercenarios de Greil pero él logró escapar. Además de que el grupo con el que salió eran: Titania, Shinon, Gatrie, Oscar, Soren y... ... ... ... ... ya. Diría Elena pero está muerta :( quería revivirla, luego me di cuenta de que ya había puesto en la parte anterior que murió.

Si tienen más dudas, espero que se resuelvan en la próxima parte.

¡Saludos!


End file.
